Ichiro (Blackemo)
Ichiro is the captain of the 3rd Division Appearance His hair is an odity due to it being purple. He wears all black except for his white robe underneath. Personality Just like his lieutinant he is very happy go lucky and constantly tries to put a little pep in the 3rd division. His view on the world is that if you love the world it will love you back. Anyone who he senses hate or anger in he immediatley hugs. Synopsis Zero Division Recruitment Arc He was just recently appointed as the captain of the 3rd Division. Second Coming of Aizen Arc Was seen napping in the forest but was awakened by Tobikuma stating that their is an emergency. He just went back to sleep saying he wanted to go back to his happy place. Later on there was an order that he was suppose to report to a captain's meeting. He learned that he would be heading to the human world along with special forces in order to watch humans just to see if Aizen's apprentice would be residing there. Ichiro commented that it was rather boring but it would give him time to relax from his last mission. He appeared before the arrancars in the third chapter. He was immediatley attacked by Soñadora Hermosa and Viejo Marinero by a bala blast. However he managed to block them using Bakudo #39 Enko (Arc Shiled) and got behind them using Shunpo and knocked them into nearby buildings. When they recovered Viejo fired a fire blast from his cane thinking he had defeated the captain. However Ichiro survived using his own technique. He commented on the arrancar's ability and then blasted the arrancar with the same pink colored blast. Soñadora Hermosa then drew her sword and charged in Ichiro also released his zanpakuto. In the next chapter he is seen traped in the dream world by the Soñadora zanpakuto Cortinas Negras. She states that he cannot escape as he does not hold Cortinas Negras, though Ichiro shows little concern. He tells her that his zanpakuto Hakuten grants him his dream of extringuishing the darkness. Hakuten then absorbs the darkness causing Soñadora's zanpakuto power to dissapear. Using the darkness that Hakuten absorbed Ichiro turns it into light energy and fires it at Soñadora. Later on Hide Yamatoro appears in the human world to help Ichiro fight off Pequeño. At first she sends Special Forces to fight off Pequeño but he finished them off quickly. She then attempted to fight Pequeño herself by releasing her shikai which causes gravity to be altered within a certain space. However Pequeño easily countered it using a shield of spiritual energy which counters the effects. In retaliation Pequeño rushed up towards her and choked her but she managed to escape thanks to Ichiro's Hakuten blast. In combination with Ichiro she was able to use her zanpakuto's second shikai ability and paralyze Pequeño by stabbing his shadow. She then choked him from behind giving Ichiro to unleash a Hakuten blast on Pequeño. Pequeño managed to survive with minor wounds from the tag team of hide and Ichiro and both captains tried to escape but Pequeño easily caught them. Pequeño warned both of them of how if they were fighting Espadas of level four or higher they would surely be defeated. He revealed that he is 5th Espada and then he proceeded to release his zanpakuto. He prayed that Hell would have mercy on them. In the chapter I Dance With Dead People he is attacked by Pequeño Demonio and his Cero Dividido but he managed to counter them a few of them with Hakuten blast. One had struck Hide in the leg and Pequeño attempted to attack Hide but Ichiro managed to ward Pequeño using Hakuten. There was a brief battle between the arrancars which resulted in Viejo being slashed in the throat and Sonadora being killed by a cero exploding from within her. Pequeño then turned his attention towards the captains again. He continues to fight Pequeño Demonio with Hide Yamatoro and makes the decision to use Bankai stating that if he failed he wants Hide to continue to fight. For the first time Hide shows concern for another and begs Ichiro not to use Bankai but he disregards her. Since the captains were distracted decided to attack Ichiro and Hide with a fire attack but Ichiro used his energy attack and Hakuten Blast in combination to counter it damaging Pequeño as well. Ichiro proceeded to release his Bankai which took the form of a white angel which seemed to scare Pequeño momentairily. He called it the Angel of Judgement and that it was going to judge both of them. Following the last chapter Hide yelled at Ichiro telling him to stop carrying the burden of his sister's death. Its revealed that robbers attacked Ichiro's sister and he killed the robbers but her last dying image was seeing her brother kill the robbers. Ichiro blames himself for what happened to his sister. While vulnerable Pequeño attacks Ichiro but Hakuten binds Pequeño with chains before he could finish his attack. Hakuten then judged both Ichiro and Pequeño for their sins and at first it seemed that Pequeño was the victor. However Ichiro revealed that he was always judged first. The scale then plummeted on Pequeño's side causing Ichiro's to rise. He was saved while Pequeño met his fate by Hakuten which was The Eternity Feast. This punishment caused Hakuten to transform into a giant faceless head with a sharp row of teeth. Hakuten would digest Pequeño for the next 1,000 years in her stomach before devouring him and casting him into Oblivion. However the weight of Ichiro's sins caused him to colloapse. It's unknown if he is till alive as Hide admitted he was near death. The next chapter he is presumed dead which causes his leuitenants Tobikuma to cry, something that Mizuki says that Ichiro would never want. Later on his succecosor was dtermined to be Kyashi Yagami of the 1st Division. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsman: Due to his love of combat he is master the art of the sword quite well. Hide Yamatoro and Fujin tried to beat him but together but when Ichiro released his Bankai it was all over. Hand to Hand Combat Master: Due to his constant training with Hide Yamatoro he is a hand to hand combat master though not as good as her. Hide often compares his technique to Soifon because he is able to strike quickly and precisely. His skills are great enough to disarm most opponents within momments. Vast Spiritual Power: Like almost all captains he has a vast ammount of spiritual pressure however it seems that he cant pump his spiritual energy in waves like other captains. Also he sometimes accidentally releases to much power and cracks the ground underneath him. Pink Colored Energy Attacks: Ichiro has a a pink colored blast similar to cero that can be produced from various parts of his body at will. At first when he demonstrated this technique people though he was a vizard but then realized he had no mask. The blast don't seem to be lethal but they are extremely fast like a Bala blast from a Hollow and they also seem to overpower lower level Kido blast. Regeneration: By using spiritual energy from his surroundings Ichiro can heal minor wounds like shallow cuts and fractured bones. Zanpakutō Hakuten (Japaneses for White Heaven) it takes the form of a broad like sword with a yellow handle with no tsuba. Shikai : "Come towards the light" is the release command for Hakuten. :Shikai Special Ability: Hakuten has the ability to absorb the darkness in the surrounding area and transfer it into light energy. Ichiro can then fire the energy at the opponent. Bankai: Angel of Judement, a pure white angel carrying heavenly scales appears behind Ichiro. :Bankai Special Ability: She puts two people to be judged on her scale. Their sins throught their life determine how much the scale will tip, Ichiro is always judged first. Hakuten delivers a unique punishment depending on the sins the person has commited. So far the only judegement she has delivered is The Eternity Feast which sentences the victim to 1,000 years of digestion in her stomach before being sentenced to Oblivion. Even though Ichiro has never lost there is a negative side to his Bankai. The wieght of his sins greatly harm his body, the weight puts a huge strain on his body and can severely drain him. The first time he is seen using it he states that the weight of his sins crushed his very soul. Also it seems that the angel can bind an opponent's limbs using chains that she materializes. Ichiro stated that the angel does not allow violence in her presence. Quotes * HUG! * I'm bored * Nap time Trivia * Suprisingly Ichiro is a very popular captain on this fanon. * I created him when I was actually depressed * He is the exact oposite of my normal self as I rarely show affection. * Since he did defeat both Captain Fujin and Captain Hide Yamatoro with his Bankai it is questioned as to what punishment the Angel of Judgement instilled upon them. * According to the records he is one of the strongest captains in the history of the Gotei 13 * He was the first captain to use Bankai in the Second Coming of Aizen Arc. * While he was the second "person" to die, he was the first "shinigami" to die in the arc. * His zanpakuto spirit was originally supposed to be male but was later changed to be female. * He is the character of the month of July in 2009 * His overall power is 530 * His Bankai is the only Bankai known to change gender Navigation Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:3rd Division Category:Captain